vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marilyn Carrey
Summary Marilyn Carrey is a power user and the leader of Team Marilyn. Marylin, along with the rest of her team, grew up in a war zone in an unnamed country, so they spent their lives in training. Once the war was over, her family joined the upper class. She claims to be proud of her upbringing and how she only feels truly alive when she is fighting, but this is a facade. She holds onto a childhood promise to her dead war buddies that forces her to keep fighting, despite her actual distaste for the act. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Level 2 power Name: Marilyn Carrey Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert on hand-to-hand combat, Knowledge on using military weapons, Stealth Mastery, Can accelerate time of herself with her power, Can boost her strength with level 2 power Attack Potency: Island level (Able to fight against 8-stars Ueki, shouldn't be weaker than her teammates like Baron), higher with Level 2 power (Her Level 2 power doubles her strength) Speed: At least FTL (Should be comparable to Baron). At least FTL+ with her power (Her power makes her can move 10x faster than normal self) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to Ueki) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Level 2 power Durability: Island level, higher with Level 2 power Stamina: High (Able to fight several opponents for a long time) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her military suit Intelligence: She is an expert on both combat and strategy. As she was trained to become the soldier when he still was a child. Which makes her full with military skills. Weaknesses: Marilyn doesn't use weapons which seem to be the condition to active her power. According to Ueki, she is like a walking defense manual because her attacks are exactly the same every time. When she comes on and starts out with a straight fist, she always twists her foot into the ground twice before lunging. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power to turn one second into ten seconds:' Marilyn can accelerate the time of herself, which makes her can move like she can do in 10 seconds while real time only pass 1 second. For simplicity, Her power makes her can move 10x faster than normal self, which makes her opponents hard to catch up with her even the opponents have knowledge about her power. **'Level 2: Double Strength:' Her level 2 power doubles her strength while she is using her power. Anyway, this power is double-edged sword. Because she can only use this power for 10 minutes (Or 1 minute in real time). If that time runs out, she will be totally drained and fainted. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6